


Hero’s Bottle

by TsukiVix



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hopeful Ending, Link is suffering, M/M, Sidon helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiVix/pseuds/TsukiVix
Summary: Link has never opened up, not once. After years of never letting his emotions out. He is at his worst, mentally.Or, Sidon comforts Link after he breaks down.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), implied Link/Revali
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Hero’s Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This was not beta read at all and it’s 3 in the morning so I’m just posting it.

There was a chill in the air. A surprise for Hateno, which was usually clear sunny skies. Link was tending to his horse, Navi. She stayed in the small area beside his house. Allowed to walk around freely, as Link trusted her not to run off.

His hair was a bit longer now. He didn’t have the heart to cut it after all that time of preparation. It was like a badge of honor, for surviving everything.

Zelda was a common guest to his home. Taking the short journey there every other week. No one else visited quite as often as her. It made sense really, they were connected. 100 years was a long time past, not many remain who lived then. Those who are still breathing have a special connection.

The other champions were found alive a few weeks ago. Link had went to visit them all. Him and Zelda traveling together to see their old friends. However, when it came to Rito Village. Link decided to return home.

Something inside him had begged him to leave. That going there was wrong, he didn’t deserve to. It was strange to think that after all this time he’d still be afraid to face him. Afraid of what Revali would say to him. After all, Link nowadays was awful at hiding his emotions. 

And nothing was stronger than his love for the Rito warrior.

Link sighed and continued brushing Navi’s mane. It calmed both of them down. A nice stress relief from his daily life. 

“Oi! Link, my friend, I’ve come to visit!” A posh voice came from behind him.

Links hardened battle skills let him know someone was approaching. He didn’t feel the need to draw his sword as no one dared to attack him now.

Turning to greet the new guest, Link brushed some hair from his face.

“It’s good to see you again” Sidon smiled at him.

The zora sat down next to the small pond in Links yard. Feet dangling in the water.

Link smiled softly and went to join him. Reaching his hands up to sign.

“It really has been a while, are you doing alright?”

The zora prince had recently decided to start traveling. He found that his lack of survival skills was appalling for his age. Never being allowed to leave the domain was the main cause for that. Of course he hadn’t gone to anywhere dangerous. But the freedom of choice was a huge burden.

Especially when he had left only a few days after Mipha had been discovered. His trip had already been planned and he could not post pone it any longer. Though he promised his sister to visit frequently.

“I have been wonderful! I came to see how you were doing, friend”

Seems Link can’t run away from his problems forever. No matter how hard he tried to isolate himself.

He sighed inaudibly, “I can’t go to Rito Village”

He decided to cut to the chase. Instead of beating around the bush until he confessed something. He knew now better than ever, that time was important. It was certainly a waste of time to lie and hide the inevitable.

“Why is that?” Sidon asked, concerned.

His head tilted adorably, shark tail flopping to the side. He was like a dog in that moment. 

“Revali” was all Link signed.

As if that one word was enough of an explanation for his many feelings swirling around.

“Ah....I think I understand”

Links vocal cords strained as he attempted to respond. His voice had been steadily coming back for years. Even before the calamity struck. However, the disuse made it painful. But this was important, he needed to speak.

“It’s no use for me to drone about my...feelings, I’d rather just sit here” Link watched the sway of the pond water.

Sidon gave him a look of pity, “It’s not healthy to bottle things up, my friend.”

“—I know that! I just...I’m so confused” Link interrupted him.

“We all are, life after the calamity is strange, especially for you champions” Sidon tried.

It was no use giving the hero a lecture. However, in this situation. That’s all Sidon could do for him.

“It’s clear that none of you are completely adjusted, you least of all”

Link sighed at that, sitting beside Sidon. He picked at the grass, seemingly in thought.

“Even with Zelda’s frequent visits, you still feel lonely don’t you?”

Blue eyes glanced up at the zora in surprise. 

“It’s not my place to feel that way” Links eyes glazed over.

In a matter of seconds he had gone from a pained, open expression. Into one of steel, refusing to flinch. He had always done this. 

First, it was when his father died and he lost his voice. The numbness had overcome him, and he refused to acknowledge the burning need to sob. 

Next, it was Zelda, she had hated him in the beginning. Every word was spit at him with an intent to hurt. Even if her hatred wasn’t really for him, only their predetermined fate. The words she said were to his face. And yet, he kept his shield up. The wall never breaking down.

When the champions had all grown closer. When Link could really call them and the princess, his friends. He heard their plights and listened to every word. Though when it came to him, he knew he couldn’t complain. Out of everyone, his destiny seemed to be the best one.

At least, that’s what it looked like on the surface.

So those feelings stayed in that bottle. After he woke up with no memories. When he met Impa again and became friends with Paya. Taming horses and doing shrine quests. Meeting Riju, Yunobo, Teba and of course Sidon. Reclaiming his memories and seeing the champions in a new light. Saving each of them from their prisons of malice.

The entire time, the only feeling Link knew he had for sure. Was pure, aching, loneliness. 

Sidon gently rested a hand on Links shoulder. That’s all it took for the wall to come crashing down. For the bottle to spill open. His weak mind finally falling apart.

He threw himself in the princes arms and sobbed quietly. Decades of anguish that had built up forever. It all came out in that moment.

They sat there for along while. The sun had just set and the air had gotten colder. Link pulled away from his friend with a shaky breath. Curling in on himself, eyes cast to the ground once again.

“You know what you have to do right?” Sidon asked gently.

“Yes” Link mumbled.

“You must talk to him, talk to all of them about this”

“I will, Revali and Zelda need the most explanation for how I’ve been”

“You don’t need to explain, if they know you at all, which they do very well, they already know” 

“Ok....alright, I’ll do it tomorrow”

It was broken, but Sidon felt a little less concerned for his friend. Link had always stayed strong. That time of weakness was not something to be ashamed about. It’s what made him human, like anyone else.

They both knew this was goodbye. Sidon standing and stretching before giving Link one last pat on his back. Leaping into the stream below to continue his journey.

Link watched him go and dried his tears. The only thing left for him to do was fight his internal demons. That meant resolving everything that made him bottled up.

So the hero slept that night. Knowing that tomorrow, he would be setting out for Rito Village.

There was only one person he needed in this new age of Hyrule. Only one comfort that could truly make him better. That could fight his loneliness head on.

Revali.


End file.
